


The Miracle of Second Chances

by HereForTheFanfic13



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: AU - JD is still alive and murderous, After the events of “Heathers”, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dare I say...Heather Chandler centric?, F/F, includes original characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereForTheFanfic13/pseuds/HereForTheFanfic13
Summary: When Heather Chandler, former “Mythic Bitch of Westerburg” is accidentally sent to Hell, she is given the opportunity to fix some unfinished business.Author’s Note:I’ve had this idea in my head for a while now. It’s an amalgamation of ideas from reading other fanfics and books. I thought I’d take a stab at a more supernatural aspect of the “Chansaw” ship. I hope you all enjoy!I do not own “Heathers” or “Heathers: The Musical.”
Relationships: Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	1. Prologue: The Failings of a Corporate-Based Afterlife.

_ Well shit. _ Amy thought to herself as she looked over the new file. As far as she was concerned, it was far too early in the afterlife-morning for a case like this.

Her eyes scanned over the document once more. From what she could tell. Someone in the sorting room had messed up big time. In her experience, whoever fucked this up was going to spend the rest of their eternity as an errand runner.

This is not what Amy needed at the moment. She was setting up for her opportunity to go from assistant manager to head manager of the Department of Second Chances at the Authority of Afterlife-Affairs.

The file in front of her was, in her sound opinion, something one of her own assistants should work on. She was just about to assign someone this boring task when she heard a familiar voice she had grown to loathe sound behind her.

“Don’t think about it Miss Perkins, I am told from high up that it is you who needs to  personally  handle this fiasco.” Their tone was strong and rang with truth.

Amy turned to see Leighton in all their glory standing next to her.  _ Great, because this morning couldn’t get worse.  _ She thought to herself.

It had started off as a normal afterlife-morning. She woke up, got ready and grabbed a coffee on her commute. However, she somehow managed to miss her bus, spill her coffee and arrive late in time see the ill-fated file sitting in her desk.

Now she had to deal with the Leighton who was the head of the department. They were critical of all that she did and as far as she was concerned, the only person standing in her way of a promotion.

“Well if it’s a command from high up, I suppose I must comply.” Amy said, pleased wither herself that her tone was neutral.

“Indeed. Good luck with that mess.” Was all they said in return.

Amy looked up to watch them saunter away with arrogance. She gritted her teeth in frustration and looked back to the dull-looking file.

Inside we’re details of how a sorting room worker had placed a poor young teen in Hell. This gave the girl good reason to appeal her placement and earn the potential to get her life back. It was up to Amy now to approve of such a request. If she did, it would be up to her to execute such a special exception.

Amy noted several aspects of the teen’s circumstances surrounding her untimely death. ‘ _Forged suicide note, Drano and betrayal_ ’ are  what caught Amy’s attention.

 _ This might have some merit after all.  _ Amy thought as she continued reading.  _ Let’s learn a bit about this wronged teenage girl. _

‘ _ Heather Chandler. Was a stereotypical high school popular girl of a small town in Ohio. Murdered by her best friend’s boyfriend. Cause of death: ingestion of drain cleaner.’ _

Amy thought that this was enough to at least warrant a full review of Heather’s life. It was the least she deserved.

After spending the rest of the day researching the events surrounding Heather Chandler’s death, Amy had made a decision. She took out a stamp and skillfully stamped the request as approved. It was certain. Heather was getting an opportunity to finish her business and maybe even earn a second chance at life.

_ The ball’s now in your court, Heather. Don’t screw this up for me.  _ Amy said to herself as she placed the file on her boss’ desk. 


	2. Dead Girl Walking

"I wonder if I'll ever be able to leave this literal Hell hole." Heather said to no one in particular. Her gross tasting cigarette was almost done and she knew that work would begin again soon.

As she looked out at the great expanse that was eternal damnation, Heather couldn't help but wonder if she would ever be able to leave. 

She noted the classic brimstone fires and lava pits that dotted the landscape. One thing she learned pretty quickly was that Hell had kept up with the times. Long expanses of asphalt parking lots and malls were the most common land feature of the place.

Another aspect of Hell that she was not expecting was that she had to work. For lesser sinners such as herself, she was given a shitty retail job where demons posed as customers and made her life a never ending headache.

For the great evils of society's past, they were given a hard labor jobs. They included constructing never ending roads or buildings that crumbled right as they were almost done. This was of course in addition to the daily torture sessions that really had put Hell on the map. 

After a few more moments of reflection, Heather stood and stomped her cigarette butt under her heel. She straightened out the shitty uniform of her workplace. She frowned at the name every time she saw it, which was quite often. Heather was unfortunate to work at 'Weinerholic.' A place that sold exactly what the name suggested. She thought it a cruel joke.

As she headed back towards her vile workplace, she noticed a figure leaning against the wall near the doorway. He was the definition of tall dark and handsome. Definitely one of those guys who had everyone falling at his feet. As she made eye contact, his alluring gaze froze her in place. He smiled as if trying to relax the tension. 

As if shaken from a trance, Heather regained her composure and marched towards the door. However, the man decided to speak.

"What did you do in life to deserve working at such a place." He motioned towards the 'Wienerholic' printed across Heather's chest.

"Nothing. I mean, not really. I wasn't a good person per say but I don't belong here. If those two idiots Kurt and Ram could make it to Heaven, why can't I? And get this, my shitty best friend and her trench coat wearing boyfriend killed me." Heather replied.

"Well, that sounds like quite the story. Care to fill me in?"

"I have a job to get back to, I don't have the time. Why would I tell you anyway?"

"Nonsense." He spoke as he snapped his fingers. "You now have plenty of time to tell me what happened. No excuses."

Heather realized that he must be a demon and a powerful one at that. _Great, I have to deal with another one of these douchebags._ She thought to herself.

With no other excuse, Heather told her side of the story. She explained what she had done for her friend: letting her go to parties, bringing her to the top of the high school food chain, fixing her wardrobe malfunctions.

Then she took a deep breath and explained the events surrounding her death. As much as she didn't want to relive her death, she found that telling her story to someone else was cathartic.

At the end of it all, the demon opened his mouth. "Wow. Now that you mention it, I think I heard of this story a little while back. What were your last words again? Oh yes, 'corn nuts.' How very funny." Heathers face reddened as he spoke.

"Yes, really fucking funny." Heather deadpanned. "Doesn't matter though, I heard what happened to my ex-bestie and her little boy toy. Their relationship really did end with a bang." Heather smiled at the knowledge.

"Actually, they are both still alive." The demon corrected.

"What?"

"In truth, everyone does think that JD boy is dead, even your 'ex-bestie.'"

Heather's face began to redden again. Not because of embarrassment this time, she was furious.

"So...what? I get to spend eternity here because of some sorting mistake while that monster gets to live his life?!" Her blood was boiling and not just because of the heat of the inferno.

"Have you filed an appeal to the Authority of Afterlife-Affairs about your misplacement?" The demon asked.

"Of course! Although I hope they take the fact that my murderer is still alive into account." 

"Don't worry, they know the whole situation." 

Heather looked back to him. _How would he know?_ She pondered.

"Regardless. Do you know what it means if they approve?" The demon made eye contact again.

"When they approve, you mean. And no I don't know what will happen." Heather stated.

"If, Heather. It is very hard to get a case approved. However, you should know a little bit about what is expected."

"Fine. Since you know all, why don't you tell me what I need to know."

Heather pulled out another stale cigarette and leaned against the wall next to the demon. She lit up the cancer stick and took a few puffs. One perk Heather found in the afterlife is the fact that she can smoke all she wants, it's not like it could kill her, she was dead already.

"Well first of all, it won't be like when you were alive. Just because you are back in the land of the living doesn't mean that you aren't still dead. Those who you knew in life may not take your sudden return well. If at all possible, stay away from them. We wouldn't want the secrets of the afterlife to be exposed, right?" He winked.

Heather nodded her head. They passed a few moments in silence. After she finished her second cigarette and began to gather her things, a neutral voice sounded.

"Heather Chandler, please report to your manager's office. He has an announcement for you. I repeat, Heather Chandler please report to your manager. Thank you."

"I've got to go. Thanks for giving me a heads up." Heather tossed back to the demon.

"Good luck! I'm going to miss torturing you darling." Was the reply. 

Heather looked back but the figure was gone. _Wait, was that...?_ No way. She shook her headand continued inside. It was a little too much for her to think about at the moment. Right now she could be about to get the opportunity to haunt her killers. 

Heather moves quickly towards her manager's office. Roger was a pretty laid back demon and he had even helped her file her appeal. When she entered his office, he looked up and smiled. This gave Heather hope.

"It's good to see you again." His gruff voice said.

"Wish I could say the same." Heather smirked.

"I called you in because I got some news from the Authority of Afterlife-Affairs. They denied your appeal." Roger's face was neutral as he spoke.

Heather's hope shriveled for a moment before she saw the twinkle in Roger's eye. She was about to speak when he beat her to it. "Nah, just fucking with you. You should have seen your face!" 

_Is today the day all the demons around me decide that I'm the butt of their joke?_ Heather thought to herself as she rolled her eyes.

"Despite you being an asshole, I'm glad I finally have the chance to fuck with that oily-haired barf bag." Heather commented.

"I'm glad you're excited. Just so you know, a representative from the Association of Afterlife-Affairs will be coming here to meet with you shortly. Just be warned, the people from corporate are pretty harsh."

Heather nodded her head. "Great, so I trade one shitty existence for another. Well, at least I'll get something out of it."

She was just about to shit down when someone knocked on the door to the office. Both Roger and Heather barely had time to register what had happened before a woman marched in.

She was a striking woman with a no-shits-given aura radiating off her person, wearing a perfect example of the classic pants suit expected in a corporate workplace. She flipped back her immaculate brown hair before focusing on the two beings in the room.

"I take it you're Heather Chandler and-" she looked towards Roger, "you're Rodney or whatever."

Heather couldn't believe it. She hadn't met someone as bitchy as well, herself in a long time. It was refreshing to once again be exposed to something so familiar.

Heather looked over to Roger and he weakly said, "Actually, it's Roger."

"Yeah, okay Rotini."

Heather couldn't help but smile a bit. _Serves you right for messing with me._

"You." Heather's gaze snapped up towards the woman. "You need to come with me." This lady was not here for any funny business, her tone made that palpable.

"Yes, Ma'am." Heather replied.

The woman motioned for Heather to follow. She complied readily. As they exited the hell hole that was a super mall, Heather noticed a classic yellow taxi waiting at the entrance.

"Come on, we don't have a lot of time. You need to be briefed and I want to make it home at a reasonable hour." The woman's voice was as hard as nails.

"Okay, um...what's your name?" Heather asked, trying to be polite.

"It's Amy Perkins, now hurry up."

As they both entered the taxi, Amy told the driver, "Get is to corporate. Quickly."

After the craziest ride of her lifetime, the taxi screeched to a stop in front of what Heather would call the epitomy of an office building. The gray exterior hinted at nothing and the windows screamed 'depressing.'

Heather followed Amy to the elevator. Amy pressed the button for the 3rd floor and they both stood in silence before the sound of a ding noted their arrival upstairs.

After making their way through the maze that was the 3rd floor, Amy finally made it to her own private office. They walked inside and took their respective seats across from each other.

"Let's get down to business, shall we?" Amy spoke, her tone clipped.

"Yes. So what do we need to do?" Asked Heather.

"You need to give me an idea of what unfinished business you'd like to accomplish first. The two people who screwed your over are living separate lives."

"Oh I definitely want to go see Veronica first. We have a few things we need to discuss."

"Is that the frien-"

"Ex-friend." Corrected Heather.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Your ex-friend who helped kill you?"

"Duh, who else would it be? Wasn't that in my appeal?" Heather huffed in annoyance.

"If you want my help, I suggest you cut the disrespectful tone from your voice." Amy's mouth formed into a deep frown.

"Whatever."

"Is that all you've got for a come back?" Amy poked. Heather didn't take the bait and she just rolled her eyes.

Amy continued. "No matter, you shall be paying your 'ex-friend' I visit first, I assume."

"Yep." 

"Are you wanting to bring her to justice alongside her ex-boyfriend?" Amy asked, wanting to clarify for her paperwork.

"I don't think so. Giving her a good scare and making her help me find JD should suffice."

"I would have thought that you'd want to see her suffer as much as her accomplice."

"Oh trust me, dealing with me is torture enough." Heather smiled mischievously.

"On that we can agree." Amy responded. Heather could only sit there at that remark.

"Now that our starting point is settled, let's lay out some ground rules." As she spoke, Amy pulled out a checklist of things she needed to go over.

"First off: you cannot interact with those you knew during you life unless they are directly involved in the business in which you need to attend. Do you understand?"

"Of course."

"Wonderful. Initial here. Secondly: you are not allowed to kill anyone. Murder automatically terminated our agreement and you are sent directly to Hell."

"Really? Then how the fuck am I supposed to get back at Jessie James?" Heather remarked.

"That sounds like a personal problem. Please initial here as well." Was all Heather got in response.

"And finally, you are always welcome to end our agreement at any time. If you choose to do so, your profile will be sent back to the sorting department. I will personally make sure that no mistake about where you belong will be made. Got that?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Alright. Initial here and sign your name in the dotted line. You may want to choose an outfit to wear before you leave. I doubt you want to take your revenge wearing that." Amy pointed to Heather's uniform.

"Oh fuck me." Heather said, voice tired.

"No thank you." Amy replied. "All you have to do is focus on what you want to wear and it'll appear on you."

Heather thought back to her signature red blazer, stark white shirt and black skirt. In the blink of an eye, she was in those clothes with shoes and socks to match.

"That's so cool."

"Yeah, now get out of here. I will contact you in a little bit once you get settled back down in the mortal realm. A taxi is waiting for you out front. They already know where to go. Good luck." Amy said as she moved to grab her purse and leave.

"Thanks." Heather got no response.

She made her way back down stairs and indeed found a taxi right where Amy said there would be one. She climbed in. As soon as her seatbelt was on, the taxi went flying. Once again, Heather almost lost her lunch as the vehicle came to a sudden halt.

When she looked out the window, Heather saw an average looking apartment. She had no idea where she was, but she got out anyway.

After that, Heather hesitated. So what now? Just as she was about to turn back towards the taxi, a familiar voice sounded in her head.

" _Go to room 218_." Heather flinched.

"Get the fuck out of my head." She said aloud.

The voice didn't respond.

However disturbed Heather was that Amy had invaded her mind, she made her way into the building. She made her way to the 2nd floor and found room 218 pretty quickly.

After a few moments of hesitation, Heather knocked. She heard someone clumsily make their way to the door. 

Through the wall, Heather could hear, "Who the fuck knocks on someone's door at 1am?"

A few seconds more passed before Veronica yanked the door open. "Who the hell-" she began but cut herself off.

Just then a very familiar voice said, "Did you miss me?"

Standing in the doorway in all her glory was Heather Chandler. Veronica's brain struggled to comprehend what her eyes saw. Flashes of what had transpired flew through her mind. She began to breathe quickly as her chest constricted, a sure sign that a panic attack was coming. Before she could do anything else, Veronica passed out.

Heather moved quickly to catch Veronica. She noticed how light Veronica felt in her arms as she moved the unconscious girl to the couch. _God, she's such a pillowcase._ Heather thought as she looked down at the girl.

Heather began to panic when Veronica didn't respond to light taps on the cheek. She had no idea how to handle something like this and all she could do was wait. After a few more taps however, Veronica grabbed Heather's hand and opened her eyes.

Still steeped in disbelief, Veronica tentatively reached out her free hand to touch Heather's face. What she felt was very soft and very real skin.

"No way. You can't be Heather, she's dead."

Veronica said softly.  
  


"I still am dead, at least for now, and you're going to help me fix that." Responded Heather. She moved back and away from Veronica's touch. It had been so long since she had any physical contact with anyone that it was jarring.

"I'm too sober for this." Veronica carefully sat up and moved to stand. 

"Oh no you don't, I'll get you a drink." Heather pushed Veronica's shoulders down.

"Okay, I think there's some whiskey on the counter by the fridge."

"Since when did you drink shit like whiskey?" Heather asked curiously. 

"Since I couldn't cope with watery shit like cheap beer." Veronica grumbled.

"How old are you anyway?"

"Just turned 23. Also, if you're dead how did you age?" Veronica returned with a question of her own.

"I have no idea. Here, a bit of the hair of the dog." Heather spoke as she passed a glass of whiskey to Veronica.

"Thanks." Was all she got in response.

As Veronica sipped on her whiskey, Heather took the opportunity to look Veronica over. Her face had thinned out with more than maturity. In fact, Veronica looked exactly like a wastoid in her current condition. The dark bags under Veronica's bloodshot eyes and her frail frame hinted at something far more sinister as well.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Senior year at Westerburg happened." Veronica downed the rest of her alcohol. "Now do you care to explain exactly how you are standing in my living room?" 

Heather gave the run down of what had happened. Her accidental placement in Hell, the opportunity to appeal, the ability to take care of business and even a chance to earn her life back. 

All the while, Veronica just sat and listened. She nodded her head when needed but didn't dare open her mouth.

"So you're here in unfinished business? Are you going to kill me or something?"

"No. That would be too easy. I want you to help me bring down JD. And yes, that fucker is still alive somehow." That came as another shock to Veronica. JD is alive?

Veronica looked up at Heather. "That can't be, I watched him blow himself up."

"Well I'm here and you watched be chug drain cleaner." Heather said, her voice hard.

"Also, I don't think I can help you. I'm in university trying to get my masters in English."

"Did I make it sound like a choice, Sawyer?" Heather spoke, her tone even more dangerous.

"Me helping you is not possible at the moment, Heather. I've got a life that needs attending." Veronica looked at Heather once more.

"It must be nice having a life. Too bad someone, or someones for that matter, took that away from me."

The look of guilt that flashed across Veronica's face was priceless to Heather. At the same time though, she felt pity for her once best friend. _Is this what he ended up doing to us? He killed me and now you're wasting your life away in guilt. In a way, he's killed us both._

That thought deeply disturbed Heather. She was about to take it back when Veronica began to speak.

"You-you're right Heather. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry that you died. I promise that's not what I meant to happen. JD made a joke about giving you some drain cleaner as I was preparing to put together milk and orange juice. He put some in a cup. I-I got distracted and grabbed the wrong one. It's...it's my fault. I should have checked, I shouldn't have trusted him."

At that moment, Heather realized that she wasn't the broken one here. It was Veronica. The girl who had tried to see the best in everyone. The girl who had trusted people way too much. Heather tried to form a sentence, form a thought even. 

"I need time." Veronica said.

"We don't have much time Veronica." Heather responded.

"Look, I have two weeks left in this semester before summer break. Give me two weeks and then I will be all yours."

"Fine. Two weeks then you're helping me find that fucking asshole. Also, I'm going to need a place to stay..."

Seeing the obvious question that Heather didn't want to ask, Veronica shook her head in annoyance.

"Heather my dear, would you like to stay here for the time being?" Deadpanned Veronica.

"Well, since you asked..."

"I insist on it. Now that that's over, I'm going to lay down here and sleep. You can do whatever you want. If you're tired, my bedroom is straight down the hall."

With that last remark, Veronica laid back down and was out before she hit the pillow. Heather sighed down at the sleeping form of Veronica. With one more look around the living room, Heather found the short hallway and located Veronica's room. After making the bed neatly, Heather went back to the couch. She very carefully picked up Veronica and carried her to bed.

After placing some water and aspirin near the bedside, Heather made her way back to the couch and made herself comfortable with a book to read. Before Heather knew it, she too was asleep.


	3. Unwelcome Visit

The next morning, Heather awoke to the bang of something metallic hitting the floor. 

“Jesus Christ, why couldn’t you have just been some drunken hallucination?” Veronica said angrily. 

“What the actual fuck?” Heather asked as she sat up on the couch.

Heather looked over to the kitchen to see one Veronica Sawyer pouring yet another drink. 

“Drinking already?” Heather poked. 

Again she was left with no answer. Sighing, Heather moved from the couch and towards the kitchen. She eyed a few apples on the counter and reached for one. 

“Do you have any coffee?” Heather asked, hoping she’d actually receive a response.

“Of course. I’m a college student.” Veronica finally answered. 

Veronica grabbed a can of coffee and a filter before handing it to Heather. “The coffee maker is over there.” She added, pointing to the left of the cramped counter. 

After a few minutes, coffee began to filter through and drip into the pot. Neither woman spoke. Heather reluctant to be ignored and Veronica because she was so hung over. Before soon, Veronica decided to speak.

“I have to leave for class in 20 minutes, I’ll be back around 12:30.” 

“Great! I’ll have this place all to myself.” Heather answered. 

“Of course you’d say that.” Veronica replied dryly.

Heather poked around the kitchen and looked in the fridge. Inside she found some eggs and cheese. It gave her an idea. She found a pan and some bread. She began cooking something to eat. Just as Veronica was heading for the door, Heather handed her a sandwich wrapped in a paper towel and a travel mug filled with coffee. 

“I promise, a greasy breakfast sandwich will do a lot for a hang over.” Heather spoke as she turned away.

“Thanks, Heather.” Said Veronica, a smile coming to her face.

“Whatever. I’m not a monster, I couldn’t make something without setting aside a little for you.” Heather replied before taking a bite of her own sandwich. 

“Sure, see you later.”

“Yeah, bye.” Heather said as Veronica shut the door behind her. 

In silence, Heather finished her breakfast quickly.  _ Much better than that shit I had to eat in Hell. _ She thought to herself. After cleaning up, Heather sat down to watch some tv. 

Just as she was reaching for a remote, a familiar bitchy voice sounded in her head. “ _ I’ll be coming by that dirty apartment later today to talk with your ‘ex-friend.’ Please try to keep her sober before then. _ ”

“Fine.” Heather responded. While she was not a fan of Veronica, she knew that drinking was all that kept her safe from her conscience.

“ _ Also, I have a tip for where JD is located. _ ” Amy continued.

“Awesome! Where’s that scum bag slithering?” Heather asked excitedly. 

“ _ He’s somewhere in Indiana. My bosses are telling me that is all the information I can give you at this time. _ ” 

“Wait! Is that it?” Heather pressed. 

She was met with silence.  _ Great. At least now I have a place to start my search for that piece of shit. _ Heather thought.  _ Actually, I never asked Veronica where we are. I should remedy that soon. _

After settling down again. Heather turned on the TV and flipped through a few channels until she found something familiar. It was MTV. “I wonder how music has changed since I’ve been gone.” Heather wondered to herself out loud. 

She stopped on the channel just in time for a song to start. She found that she liked the beat and the vocals were pretty catchy. The lyrics,  _ ‘be my lover, wanna be my lover’ _ told her that this song would be stuck in her head for a while. When that song ended, she became even more curious. 

The next song had a familiar beat. Heather became exited to hear a song from her decade. A song from Queen. However, that happiness was quickly shattered. She watched in horror as a shitty wannabe rapped to the beat of ‘Under Pressure.’ She nearly screamed at the line of ‘ _ Ice is back with my brand new invention.’” _

“Okay, I’m so done with this shit. Like what the actual fuck does that spaz think he’s doing?!” Heather yelled at she smashed her finger on the power button, too angry to keep watching. 

After a minute or so to sulk at the reality of her existence, Heather decided to sit down and read a book. Before she knew it, she heard a key turn the lock on the door signaling Veronica’s return. 

“Welcome back.” Heather greeted, still staring at a random page of ‘ _ The Picture of Dorian Gray _ .’ 

“Hi. I’m going to make something quick for lunch, do you want a sandwich?” Veronica responded while reaching for a bottle of whiskey. 

“Oh no you don’t. You have to met up with Amy today and she specifically asked that you be sober. And..I would love a sandwich.” Heather looked up as she heard the distinct pop of a bottle opening. 

“Who?” Veronica asked just as a knock sounded at the door. 

“You’re about to find out. Just...try to be polite.” Heather said as she reached for the door.

“That’s rich coming from you.” Veronica snarked as the door opened.

Amy stepped into the small apartment with a look of distaste. Veronica was still busy in the cramped kitchen making a couple of sandwiches. She stuck her head out to get a better look at the new visitor and was startled to see someone right out of some corporate clothing magazine. 

“Are you Veronica?” The woman said. 

“That’s me. Just give me a minute to finish making lunch.” Veronica responded. 

Amy rolled her eyes and looked towards Heather. “This is your ex-friend?” Amy whispered. 

Heather nodded her head and motioned for the couch. “Do you wanna take a seat?” 

Amy looked at the old and uncomfortable-looking piece of furniture. She sighed and removed her jacket to sit on, not wanting to touch what could be flea infested fabric. 

This did not go unnoticed by Veronica when she brought two plates out to the coffee table near the couch. Despite being a bit insulted, Veronica tried to be respectful.

“Hi there, excuse the mess. What's your name? I didn’t catch it.” Veronica set down a plate in front of Heather and sat down on a creaking recliner chair. 

“I didn’t throw it.” Amy responded. 

“Her name’s Amy.” Heather answered. 

Veronica’s smile tightened but she gave Heather a grateful look. Heather continued to eat her sandwich, trying to eat around the palpable hostility in the air. Amy snapped her fingers, a stack of papers and a pen popped into existence in her hands. 

“I’m sure Heather has explained the situation. While I am somewhat confident that she did a decent job, I still need to discuss a few details with you.” Amy spoke, her tone leaving no room for interruptions. 

“Here is a contract that you will need to sign. We can’t have those in the living realm knowing about the mysteries of the afterlife. You must agree to never discuss what you know with others unless explicitly given permission to do so. The first page lays out other stipulations that we can go over if you want.” Amy spoke quickly, wanting the meeting to end as soon as possible.

“I know the wording may be difficult, if you need me to I have a simplified version of the document.” Amy continued when Veronica took a little bit longer than Amy wanted to read through the contract.

“I don’t think she’ll need the help, Amy. Veronica is annoyingly intelligent.” Heather spoke up. While she still resented Veronica, she thought that Amy was being unnecessarily bitchy. 

“I’m all done.” Veronica said just a few seconds later. 

“Perfect. Just sign here and date.” Amy said. 

When Veronica handed the pen back, both that and the documents disappeared. 

“Do you have any questions? No? Then I am leaving this cluster-fuck of a living space.” Amy spoke yet again as she gave the room another repulsed look. 

“Hey!” 

“Don’t be a dick.” 

Both current inhabitants of said living space spoke at the same time. Both Heather and Veronica looked at each other intensely. 

“I don’t need you to speak up for me.” Veronica scolded.

“Really? That’s what I get for trying to be nice to you?” Heather shot back. 

“Well maybe I’d be a little more forgiving if you hadn’t stopped me from some post-class drinking. You have no idea how stressful my classes are.” Veronica stood up in frustration. 

“Gag me with a spoon.” Heather said as she moved closer. Heather had also gotten up when Veronica moved. Pretty soon, they were shouting face to face. 

“Oh so she’s **that** kind of ‘ex-friend.’ Great.” Amy said, finally understanding as she noticed quite a bit of muddled tension between the two.  _ Is that sexual tension or pure animosity? Both? _ Amy asked herself. 

“What do you mean by ‘that kind of ex-friend?!’” The bickering roommates briefly stopped their argument to ask. 

However, Amy was already heading for the door. “God, what did I do to deserve this?” She muttered. 

Amy shut the door with more force than necessary. Heather and Veronica stared at the door. Eventually, one of them noticed how close they were standing next to each other. Veronica stepped away first. 

“There’s no way in hell you’re going to stop me from drinking now. That Amy woman is such a bitch.” Veronica spoke as she took a sip straight from the bottle. 

Heather shook herself from her own thoughts. “Go ahead but save some for me.” She said in response.

They sat back down to finish their lunch. Both shared the whiskey bottle. At one point, Heather couldn’t stand the silence any longer. 

“You do realize that you’re basically a functioning alcoholic, right Veronica?” She prodded. 

“Well ‘functioning’ is the key word there. I’m doing just fine.” Veronica responded as she took another sip. 

“Really? Because it looks to me like you haven’t slept well in a very long time.” Heather pushed further. 

“I said I’m fine. Why do you care anyway?” Veronica spoke, annoyed at how Heather had seen right through her. 

“I ‘care’ because you are my ticket to helping me track down JD so that I can fuck up that little shit’s life.” Heather spoke truthfully. 

“Of course. You’re just like how you were in high school.” Veronica said sharply. 

“It’s not like I was given time to grow up.” Heather said as she grabbed the bottle for a swig. 

They went back and forth for a while, trading insults and petty statements. Pretty soon though, the alcohol kicked in and the animosity turned more towards friendly banter. 

“Oh get this, I think I met the devil before I was sent back to the living realm.” Heather said, remembering her encounter. 

“No way. It’s not like you were literally in Hell or anything.” Veronica said, her token sarcasm slipping through. 

They both laughed for a few moments. It had been a long time since either of them had relaxed. Veronica was reminded of the few good moments she had with Heather before the infamous Remington party.  _ I really missed this. _ Veronica realized to herself.  _ How did I fail so miserably? What did Heather want to do with her life before I helped kill her? _ Her mind spiraled. 

“Are you okay there? You’re always spacing out.” Heather asked. 

“What did you want to do with your life before I...?” Veronica started to say.

“Killed me? I wanted to go to university then law school.” Heather stated, bothered by the sudden personal question. 

“Really? That’s awesome. What kind of law did you want to study?” Veronica pressed. 

“I wanted to study criminal law. I...I wanted to make a difference.” Heather said as she looked down at her plate. 

“Again, I’m so sorry.” Veronica added. Her heart broke at the realization of the consequences of her actions. 

“Enough of that pitying bullshit. I can’t guarantee that I’ll forgive you, but helping with JD is a start.” Heather said as their eyes connected. 

“Thank you.” Was all Veronica could say. 

“I have a question.” Heather changed the subject. 

“Sure. Shoot.” Veronica said nodding her head.

“Where are we?” Heather asked. Her brow furrowed in frustration. 

“We are in an apartment in Providence, Rhode Island. Located real close to Brown University.” Veronica said proudly. 

_ Damn, that’s so far from Indiana. _ Heather thought bitterly. At the same time, she was impressed that Veronica has made it into one of her dream schools. 

“Wow, you really did it. Getting into Brown was goal of yours, right? Congrats!” Heather said as nicely as she could. It was becoming hard not to slur her words. 

“You remembered that?” Veronica asked, astonished. 

“Of course, you pillowcase. I know, Heather Chandler? Listening?” Heather said jokingly. 

“Oh before...before I forget.” Veronica said with some difficulty. “Thank you for getting me to bed last night. I’m sorry I made you sleep on the couch.” 

“No problem. I don’t know what Amy was complaining about, this couch is comfy.” Heather said as she laid across the cushions. 

“I’m glad you enjoy the accommodations. If you want though, you can take the bed tonight.” Veronica added. 

“I’m all good here.” Heather responded. “Although a blanket would not be unwelcome.” 

Veronica went to her room and grabbed a fluffy blanket. Her best one. She threw it unceremoniously on Heather’s head, who sputtered as she attempted to remove the blanket from her face. To Veronica’s annoyance, Heather’s hair still held its perfect curls. Not a hair out of place. 

_ Must be some weird ghost-adjacent side effect. _ Thought Veronica. She took a good look at Heather’s face. She had aged somehow. And of course, a more mature face made Heather even more beautiful. Veronica also noticed that Heather wasn’t even wearing makeup. The other woman noticed her scrutiny and a smug smile grew on her face. 

“See something you like?” Heather asked cheekily. 

“You wish. The last thing you need is an ego boost.” Veronica replied. 

“I watched some MTV today. It was awful.” Heather said, another change in subject. 

“Yeah, it makes me old when I think the music is too loud or annoying.” Veronica said as she laughed at Heather’s angered face. 

“What else did you do today? Did you watch any TV shows?” Veronica asked. 

“I didn’t get the chance. I was too annoyed at the new music.” Heather said in response.

“That’s okay. You have a lot of catching up to do. I’m glad you’ll have at least one activity to do while I’m gone.” Veronica said as she sat down next to Heather. 

“In the mean time, do you want to watch a movie? I rented a couple last Friday.” Veronica questioned as she moved to make some popcorn. 

“Why not.” Heather decided. 

Veronica grabbed a movie and popped it in as she put the bowl of popcorn down in front of the two of them. Veronica pressed play and the movie began. It was about some bodyguard who has to protect an actress. After two hours, the movie ended. 

“Well that was...disappointing.” Heather said. Veronica nodded her head in agreement. 

“And to think I waited so long for the movie to become available. At least the soundtrack was good. Do you want to watch another film?” 

Heather nodded her head. “What else do you have?” 

“Does ‘The Princess Bride’ sound good to you?” Veronica asked.

“Yes. I need to cleanse my brain with a good romance.” Heather responded excitedly. “But first, let’s get something to eat. I’m starving.” 

After ordering a few pizzas and popping a fresh bowl of popcorn, they sat down together and put the movie on. 

Halfway through the movie, the alcohol caught up with both women. 

They passed out, with Heather’s head on the arm rest and Veronica’s head on the other’s chest. Neither woke up when the tape reached its end and began to automatically rewind. 

They stayed together until the morning when Veronica awoke to an alarm sounding far off in her room. She extracted herself from her comfortable position and left quickly, late for her first class. She was in too much of a hurry to feel embarrassed for where she had fallen asleep. Heather woke up just as Veronica closed the door behind her. 

“Have a nice day.” Heather called out. 

Far away, in another realm. Amy sat at her desk with hands on her face.  _ Wonderful _ . She thought.  _ Now I have to babysit two idiots as they fall for each other. I’m so screwed.  _

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> So, here I am back at it again! Don’t worry, I have NOT abandoned my other work, but I want to have fun with this story for a bit. Please feel free to comment with things you like or don’t like. I’d love some feedback!


End file.
